Hunter
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Tan solo una cazadora. Nada más. Ella y el frío aliento de la muerte cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos objetivos. Solo ella, y el deseo de volverse a encontrar con su amado. Solo su vida había cambiado tanto en cinco años.
1. Cazadora

_**Hooolaa! bueeno hace poco me termine Kuroshitsuji la verdad esque me encanta y la re flashee con este fic demo demo no sabía si hacerlo one shot o fic oficial asique uste****des opinen que yo les hago caso =D pero por el momento disfruten estas bellas (y muy locas) palabras que salieron de mi cabeza. Pero primero! -w- los personajes de Kuroshitsuji ni por asomo me pertenecen a mi, solo a su creador. Yo solo pense esta bella y loca historia! Ahora si, a leer!**_

__-.-.-.-

Se apoyó contra la pared con la respiración agitada. Con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza, se quitó los rizos dorados del rostro, aunque varios cabellos se le quedaron pegados a causa del sudor que le caía por la frente. El contacto frío del metal de su arma contra el cuello logró despejar su mente un poco.

Hacía días en que deseaba dejar su… ¿Trabajo? Podía llamarlo así. Tenía un fue riesgo de muerte, tenía mucha suerte de seguir viva luego de tantos años, y estaba llevando esa suerte al límite al jugar tanto con su oponente. Pero le encantaba. Siempre terminaba herida y algún día no saldría viva de algún trabajo. Pero tenía un objetivo y estaba determinada a conseguirlo.

Oyó pasos acercándose a la vuelta de la pared. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión divertida. Gozaba cada minuto más que podía divertirse con su trabajo.

-Cazadora…-Canturreó la voz de al lado en un tono seductor, divertido- Sal de donde quiera que estés…

Ella sonrió con una malicia de la que no era capaz ni de pensar varios años antes. Sacó de entre sus ropajes una pequeña daga que dejó a su lado momentáneamente.

-Pero, señor demonio, si salgo usted me comerá

Pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa y sedienta de almas del tipo en su mente. Divertida, ella se quitó el antifaz con el que protegía sus ojos y lo dejó junto a la daga para poder secarse el sudor de los papados que le nublaba la vista. Luego, se puso de pie.

-Claro que si querida.-Seguía canturreando la voz- Tienes un alma muy especial. Es deseada por demasiados demonios desde que te diste a conocer.

La joven se acomodó su ropa que estaba exageradamente pegada al cuerpo, pero que era lo suficientemente flexible como para moverse con suma facilidad. Tomó la navaja del suelo junto con ambas pistolas.

-Gracias

Se puso la navaja en la boca y saltó.

Comenzó a dispararle al demonio balas que obviamente no lo mataban o herían como a un ser humano, y que el esquivaba con una rapidez digna de alguien que no era humano. Se acercaba a gran velocidad cuando ella volvía a aterrizar en el suelo. La joven se quitó la navaja de la boca en un movimiento con gracia y se la lanzó, pero él la atajó y se la lanzó de regreso. La cazadora sonrió mientras se agachaba y sacaba una pequeña katana que llevaba colgada a su espalda, y la desenfundaba.

El demonio estaba frente a ella, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Hola, cazadora

Ella ladeó la cabeza

-Adiós, señor demonio.

Le hundió la hoja en la boca del estómago.

Era satisfactorio ver la expresión de sorpresa y de terror que surgía en el rostro de los demonios que cazaba cada vez que sentían la fría hoja de su arma atravesarlos, y que sintieran como los desgarraba por dentro. Porque, a pesar de que la pequeña arma parecía mortal para los humanos y un juguete para los demonios, estos no sabían que lo que sostenía la joven cazadora era un arma demoníaca.

Él demonio con apariencia de mayordomo se la quedo viendo, pálido y con su sonrisa de satisfacción desvaneciéndosele de a poco de su rostro. Ella le quitó la hoja del cuerpo. Su pobre arma había quedado teñida del color carmesí de la sangre. Él calló al suelo con un ruido sordo, y la joven se arrodilló a su lado.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti- Susurró con malicia

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa débil, mirándola.

-¿Por qué te respondería, si ya estoy muriendo?

-Para que deje de matar a tus camaradas demonios

Él soltó un bufido que le tiñó los labios de escarlata, y ella dejó escapar una carcajada. Como si los demonios se preocuparan unos por otros.

-Puedo hacer esto rápido- Le dijo ella, con la punta de su katana balanceándose sobre el pecho del demonio, donde debería tener el corazón.

Él sonrió y se quitó, con mucha dificultad, el guante ayudándose con su boca. La joven odiaba a los demonios, pero tenía que admitir que no había conocido a alguno que no fuera apuesto en todos esos años.

Él dejó su mano en la mejilla de la joven. Era fría y gélida. Parecía muerta.

-Tienes bellos ojos

Se lo decían seguido.

El demonio se quedó inerte, ya muerto en el suelo. La joven solo se puso de pie, recogió sus armas y se encaminó al callejón oscuro por el que había salido, donde un carruaje la esperaba. Se subió con gracia y miró a su acompañante: Una dulce mujer de cabello marrón.

-¿Era Él, señorita?- Le preguntó con un deje de esperanza en su rostro, que desapareció cuando la más pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía los ojos rojos, pero solo en eso se parecían. No era Él.

La mujer suspiró, desalentada. La rubia sintió la mirada que siempre le dirigía luego de todos los trabajos fallidos: Cargada de lastima y pena.

-Señorita… Quizás debería…

-No, no me rendiré. No hasta encontrarlo.

El carruaje se puso en movimiento, y la joven miró por la ventana. Acariciaba con ternura el anillo que siempre llevaba en su pulgar desde hacía ya cinco años. Era un objeto precioso, con una piedra azul medianoche inmensa, de un valor inmenso, pero que ella jamás vendería. Era el más valioso y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquella persona… su amigo desde siempre, su querido amado.

Que podía estar muerto, o bien se podría haber convertido en aquella cosa… esa cosa que ella cazaba.

Un demonio.

Y si lo encontraba y era eso… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo que si haría sería a asesinar a aquella cosa que lo había llevado a aquel destino imperdonable. A aquel mayordomo de ojos rojos, con apariencia de ángel y alma de demonio.

-Lady Elizabeth, ya llegamos

Ella sonrió con amargura. Ya nadie la llamaba así, excepto Paula, quien insistía en tratarla con el respeto que se merecía. Desde hacía cinco años ya, cuando había perdido a su prometido, que se había dejado de ser Lady Elizabeth, para ser solo Elizabeth, la cazadora de demonios.


	2. Mayordomo Demonio

_**-w- y a pedido del publico…. Que son solo dos pero no es el punto! Lo seguire! ¿ muy lentamente asique me tienen qe tener paciencia 9w9 hay pero esos dos hermosos reviews me emocionaron asique si, lo seguire nOn espero que les guste! –w- asiqe! Todo le pertenece a Yana Toboso! Disfruten!**_

-.-.-.-.-

Siguió con los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar despierta. Oía el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia afuera de la pequeña posada donde dormía, mezclada con la respiración de Paula no muy lejos de ella. Sentía frío en los dedos de sus pies donde se había destapado con la manta. Estaba a punto de levantarse para cubrirse nuevamente, cuando oyó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

No se tensó, no movió ni un musculo que no debía mover, tan solo se quedó tranquila como hasta ese momento, respirando apaciblemente, los ojos dulcemente cerrados en una pose aparentemente dormida. No volvió a oír nada moviéndose, por lo que estuvo tentada de abrir los ojos, pero no lo hiso. Sabía que había alguien más allí además de Paula y ella, y no le gustaba eso. Si tomaba su daga con suficiente rapidez…

Sintió como la manta se corría hasta taparle los pies, sintió el calor volver a ellos. Fue relajante. No quería sentirse relajada en presencia de un demonio.

Abrió los ojos mientras tomaba la daga. Distinguió una figura alta y delgada a los pies de la cama que la observaba segundos antes de que se fuera corriendo. Ella la siguió despertando sin querer a Paula en el estrepito. Con la daga en mano ella continuó en su persecución del demonio. Bajaba las escaleras corriendo sin perderlo de vista.

Por estar tan concentrada en aquello, perdió de vista por donde pisaba y se tropezó.

Se sintió de lo más estúpida cayendo por las escaleras. Viendo acercarse los peldaños lentamente sabiendo que sería muy fea la caída. Oyó a Paula gritar su nombre. Por un segundo pensó en que también era probable en que en la caída se cortara con su propia daga. Algo estúpido también para una cazadora de demonios.

Se sintió más ridícula cuando se dio cuenta de que no había caído al suelo… O al menos no literalmente. Había caído sobre algo suave, no se había hecho daño. Sentía algo rodeándole la cintura protectoramente.

La habían atrapado. No, la había atrapado un demonio.

Miró atónita hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos como rubíes y un rostro de facciones angelicales, que en realidad eran demoniacas. Ciertamente, era el demonio más apuesto que había visto, y eso que lo había conocido desde antes.

-Sebastián Michaelis-Susurró

Antes de poder hacer movimiento alguno, el demonio la dejó tumbada sobre el piso de espaldas, tomó su daga y se puso de pie en un elegante movimiento.

-Señorita Elizabeth, cuanto ha crecido- Dijo Sebastián en un tono suave y dulce.

-Tú no- Notó la rubia, mirándolo con malicia.

Él sonrió, jugueteando con la daga en su mano. Elizabeth no lo perdía de vista. Estaba trazando un rápido plan en su mente para escapar de él, o al menos recuperar su arma.

-Elizabeth, solo vengo aquí para comprobar que usted está bien- Dijo Sebastián con calma –Así que, Paula, puede bajar eso

La cazadora vio de reojo como Paula sostenía un rifle en sus manos que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del demonio mayordomo.

-Devuélvale la daga a la Señorita entonces- Siseó ella

-Soy bueno, no idiota- Rió Sebastián, volviendo la vista a la rubia-Pero no te hare daño. Porque entonces el joven amo no me lo perdonaría.

Elizabeth se tensó y lo miró con ojos como platos. Se puso de pie lentamente para recuperar un poco de dignidad que había perdido al ser salvada por un demonio.

-Si Elizabeth- Dijo Sebastián, adivinando sus pensamientos solo por su mirada- Hablo de Ciel

La cazadora le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¿Dónde está?

-Lejos, muy lejos.

Esas palabras consiguieron herir a Elizabeth por alguna razón. Le dio mucha nostalgia pensar en su querido Ciel lejos de ella. Quería verlo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Quería volver a abrazarlo como antes.

-Llévame con él.

Sebastián la miró con…. ¿Ternura? ¿Compasión? Imposible. O podría serlo, ya que el maldito era buen actor.

-No puedo, Lady Elizabeth

-Ya no puedes llamarme así- La joven sacó una daga entre sus ropajes que no serviría para matar a un demonio, pero aun así causaba daño- Llévame con Ciel.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza mientras clavaba la daga en el suelo.

-El joven amo me lo ordenó. No quiere verla, Señorita Elizabeth.

Dichas esas palabras, Sebastián salió por la ventana. En cierto punto fue un alivio para Elizabeth, ya se había sentido muy débil esos momentos como para que el demonio que estaba cazando la viera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se dejó caer al suelo y escondió el rostro entre las manos, destrozada por dentro. Sintió los brazos de Paula alrededor suyo, acogiéndola.

-Lady Elizabeth…No tiene por qué preocuparse… Yo…

-Lo seguiré buscando- Dijo la rubia, entre sollozos- No descansaré hasta encontrarlo

Paula parpadeó varias veces, viéndola atónita.

-Lady Elizabeth…

La cazadora se puso de pie.

-Ciel… jamás cambias –Sonrió- Es un terco, mimado, caprichoso, que cree que porque lo ordena se hará verdad. Pues no esta vez. –Se estiró, pasándose una mano entre los rizos rubios- Lo buscaré, lo haré entrar en razón en esa pequeña cabeza suya tonta que tiene.

Paula la miró con ternura, sonriendo. Luego, se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-Lady Elizabeth…-La menor volteó a verla- ¿Los demonios crecen?

La cazadora se sorprendió con la pregunta. Luego la pensó un segundo.

-No lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿ bueeeno esto es lo que quedó! X3 hay no lo se me gustó! 9w9 espero que a ustedes también, matta ne! Nos vemos en otro cap!**_


End file.
